


【Doom/Tony Stark  Tony Stark /Tony Stark 】Crisis

by shengluo01



Series: 丧病脑洞系列 [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: Doom/Tony StarkTony Stark （Ultimates）/Tony Stark（616）Bottom Tony Stark（616）pwp简单来说白罐+神君一起对616铁进行的一些修补？
Relationships: Tony Stark/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Series: 丧病脑洞系列 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442815
Kudos: 15





	【Doom/Tony Stark  Tony Stark /Tony Stark 】Crisis

“Stark，杜姆可没空陪你玩游戏。”银绿色铠甲的男人坐在悬浮的王座上，机械沙哑的声音宣布他的耐心耗尽。他的对面是一身特地抛光过的银白色盔甲，石墨烯面甲下的男人在强势的威慑下反而轻轻笑了，“毁灭博士，”男人摇曳着酒杯，对杜姆俏皮眨了眨眼，“任何食物只有在烹调到恰好时才令人期待，不是吗？”  
断断续续的呻吟声从杜姆接受邀请来到这个异空间就没有停过，嗡嗡的声音和急促的喘息都在应征杜姆内心的猜测，Stark邀请他参加一个狂欢Party——这是对方邀请函上的字句，即使对方没有明确说明狂欢Party的主角是谁，杜姆已经从弱小的细节中拼凑出答案。他的双手交叉放于膝盖上方，挺直的后背和王座贴合：“也许我只是不相信你的厨艺，Stark。”  
“这可真是一个令人伤心的回答呢，杜姆。难得我想到和人一同分享。”那个男人夸张地做出一副被人伤到的表情，接着，他的中指和拇指发出一声轻微的脆响，附在对方身上的那套银白色盔甲像流水一样散去又在半空中凝结出一个人形，“那么，杜姆，你做好享用正餐的准备了吗？”男人站起身将酒杯放在由共生体凝结出的桌面上。杯底和石墨烯碰撞发出清脆的声音并没有让杜姆的神色有所变化。  
“杜姆并没有和人分享的爱好，Stark。你口中的食物再美味，也改不掉他被人碰过的事实。”  
“美味的食物就要和人一起分享才有趣。”降下那层遮住礼物的帷幕，呈大字型被捆绑在架上的黑发男人让杜姆瞳孔紧缩。即使他面前这个被称作Stark的男人贴心地用黑布蒙上对方的眼睛，杜姆仍然认出那个男人就是他Anthony Stark，那个他了解熟悉的Stark，而不是现在这个被白色液体盔甲覆盖的男人。黑发男人呜呜地发出难耐的呻吟，圆形的口枷卡在男人的上下颚，被撑满的嘴溢出更多的涎液，那些液体沿着脖颈蜿蜒下滑最终汇聚在男人胸前那颗散发着莹亮光芒的心脏上。从杜姆的视线还能看到对方紧绷的大腿，大腿内侧是风干的乳白色液体，急促的喘息和潮红的脸色还有嗡嗡震动的声音都在昭示男人目前的境地。曾在脑中被实验过无数遍的幻想实现的刹那，杜姆发现他并没有想象的那样愉悦。取而代之的是一股怒火灼烧他的神智。  
他转身向空间的出口走去。无论Stark扮演的闹剧是何物，杜姆不想当一个配角。  
“别这么着急。”突然升起的石墨烯的墙壁挡住杜姆的脚步，“我没肏过他。”那个Stark耸耸肩，“只是没想到你会这么在意……他的贞操？”  
杜姆真想为Stark的直白鼓掌：“Stark，你会为你愚蠢的行为付出代价。”他的手凭空划出一道绿色的光，不费力就破开那堵石墨烯的墙壁。  
“可你的老二已经勃起了，杜姆。哇哦！”闪过那道带有杀意的绿光，他还击了杜姆两个掌心炮。激烈的对攻让整个空间变得摇摇欲坠，在攻击防守的间隙，杜姆的大脑迅速运转企图找到破解闸门的办法。这个空间是Stark制造的虚拟空间，他们并非真人，而是一团和真人大脑神经联动的数据——如果他或者Stark在这个空间被对方攻击致死，他们的实体也会随之进入脑死亡。他的魔法可以化解攻击可作为数据的本身挡不住对方携带的绝境病毒。这个空间由对方的大脑控制。他得到的情报是绝境病毒可以链接任何外星电脑一切电子化的设备，但是做出这种虚拟空间——杜姆不进行没把握的战斗。  
他停手，Stark也没有趁胜追击。银白色的盔甲依然安分地呆在男人身上，他拾起桌上的小酒杯，又挥了挥手。一片狼藉的地面顿时变成华贵淫靡的红。那些器具张扬舞爪地像杜姆宣布他们的存在感。被捆绑在木架上的男人并没有受到他们先前攻击的侵扰，Stark做了一个“请”的手势。


End file.
